


Watermelons

by Tdelicot



Series: Delight Fruits [2]
Category: Castle
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-07-20
Updated: 2016-08-15
Packaged: 2018-07-25 10:45:07
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 24
Words: 9,783
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7529632
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tdelicot/pseuds/Tdelicot
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Third in the series to Delight Fruits and Ripe Fruits. It's Lanie turns to have her night of fun after being frustrated with her new job.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

Lanie was having a bad day. Since she had accepted her promotion. She had more headaches than she can handle to run the department. She needed the change after many years of looking at bodies inside of the coolers. She had said that a number of times to Kate Beckett.

She had taken a bit of a break. When her phone ran in her office. The last time was her girl friend Kate Beckett telling her all about the night with Jenny & Ryan four days ago.

When she had suggested. She should at least try something like that. "Are you serious, Kate?; I have been wanting to have some booty for awhile now. Ever since Esposito & I had broken up for good. But now that he's married. I haven't been with anyone steady in awhile." And she wanted to scream.....

"Yes, Lanie. I am serious. When will you be free? I can set up with the Escort service or anyone of your choice to give you a night of pleasure, you won't ever forget!" She says quietly over the phone. While working on her computer with other employees walking in and out of her office with final reports.

"Okak Kate. Can you set it up for me during the weekend. I will have them come to my apartment. By the way since I am now able to pay with the new job. Just how much does it actually cost?" She asked with a smile on her face thinking about it.

"$500.00 for the evening. If you want more. It's going to cost extra more." She replied looking over her shoulder sitting with Castle having a quick drink at the Old Haunt after leaving work a little bit earlier than normal.

She had called the nanny to watch Reece for an extra hour. They would be home after a few drinks to relax.

"Think of it this way Kate. I could use a good massage as well. AND HAVE MY "Children" taken care of at the same time." She blushed for even thinking about it in the first place. Along with thinking about others that can probably join in on the fun.

"Along with other parts of your body." She grinned while Castle was bringing over two drinks for the last of the night.

"That to Kate. By the way I would like to have L.T. join me on the fun, as with your husband Castle. I know this is an crazy idea to include your husband. Since he's always been to me a breast man from over the years." Lanie chimed with her comment in regard to Richard Castle.

Beckett looked over at her husband in amusement after Lanie's comment about Castle being a Breast man. 

While Castle was just starting to clear the table with the empty basket. It was filled with salted pretzels & peanuts.

"I will tell him of your request. But for now I leave you with those thoughts of yours." She chuckled before hanging up on her leaving an amused Lanie on the other side of the phone. To be shaking her head after that.


	2. Chapter 2

Actually for years Richard Castle has been watching Lanie Parish. The best in the business for when it comes to her job. However he was always interested or rather ogling over her "Children" or however her breasts.

He had only wished from over the years were to try them out. Since he does love water melon a great deal. He would be very honored to join her and L.T. He just hopes who ever is in charge this time will be able to do the same things like the last two times with the Escort service.

When Beckett told him. Lanie had requested him. He was mostly thrilled. He had an issue he needed to be sure his wife wouldn't be too upset she had asked him in the first place.

She turns to face him. "Of course, I am not upset Rick. To each it's own. I rather see you and L.T. instead of some crazied idiot she would of picked up at some bar to do more harm than good." She replied as she whispered so not to be heard.

Closing his eyes, kissing her softly on her lips before breaking it off.

"Well in this case Rick, I will need to call the Escort answering service to find out who is going to be available for the weekend. I will need to speak with L.T. as well. I have no idea what he is going to be thinking with this request." Kate giggles not knowing what L.T. sexual desires are from over the years.

She takes out her cell phone. They were near the corner of the Old Haunt. Since the noise wasn't all that bad with the Juke box not playing right now.

Once the call had gone through. The secretary for the service answered right away.

"Yes, Mrs. Castle. I remember you. I will call you back later on who is available for the weekend. Do you happened to know who Dr. Parish wished to have as a partner?" She asked neutrally.

"It's going to be Richard Castle & L.T. Barrows of the 12th precinct. She says.

"Thank you. I will be sure to get back to you. Along with type of payments." She said.

"Yes, I know. I will have further on that issue. Since she did say. She would be able to pay her bill without a problem."


	3. Chapter 3

Lanie couldn't believe it. She actually had the nerve to go through with this plan.

When she was home afterwards finishing up her work for the evening. She walked into her bedroom deciding to take off all of her clothes to stand in the front of the wooden brown mirror behind the door.

She growled. She still had it. Including when her "Water Melons"were standing erect in the front of the reflection. She could stand to have her breasts played with. Especially having both or even the Escort people do what is necessary to pleased them.

Currently she started to play a little with her nipples caressing, squeezing to stand out further to her liking.

She could already feel the wetness nestled between her thighs. She was speaking to no one in particular. Saying "I have something for you." She wiggles her hips giving a naughty grin into the mirror. When she opened her eyes. She could actually see L.T. going down on her clit. With his tongue entering and lapping up the juices.

While Castle in the side of her taking hold of her breasts in his strong hands squeezing both to give her a chill through her body. She wanted this. And she didn't really care if marks were left on them.

While L.T. was coming up for air. His breathing & heart racing for the the moment.

She had to stop this quickly looking around. She looks at the time and shakes her head. "Good god! It was late. She goes to take a quick shower, washing using her favorite soap, while centering it around her soft water melons and clit cleaning really well.

She wraps in a blue large towel. It would take a while to dry her hair. She decides to sleep in the buff this time. Even though she was running the air conditioning, along with cooling down her thoughts for the night.

////////////

Beckett was saying to her husband later at home after being told the news as with L.T.

He was in his glory. When he had talked with Beckett about Lanie's request. He loved the idea, now that Esposito having to be out of the picture.

Kate said to him grinning. "You nervous? You afraid writer-boy, you won't be able to handle yourself?"

"Jesus, Kate, I can handle anything with-in reason." He deadpanned.

///////////

Damien was arriving home, when his answering service called. His wife was no where to be seen for the moment. She had gone on a shopping spree after working at her real job.

He goes to pick it up after the dropping the keys on the marble coffee table of the living area.

"Hello, this is Damien, how can I help you?" He asked Judy on the line.

"Damien, I have a Escort job for you for Saturday evening around five o' clock. Since you don't have anything schedule for two hours."

"Okak. Who, and where?" He asked, smiling enthusiastically.

"It's Dr. Lanie Parish. Director of the County Medical Examiner. She had requested one from the service, Richard Castle and one other from the 12th precinct."

"Interesting!; Richard Castle of all people. What does she wish to have serviced?" He asked with a widely grin.

"She wants a massage, having her breasts, clit and anything else taken care of, and Damien." Pausing.

"Yeah." He's says proudly.

"Do her justice, please. She has heard a great deal about you for when it comes to your wonderful cock & tongue."

He blushed some what. But he was proud of his equipment.

"I will see what I can do Judy. I will be sure not to disappoint her either." He says.

'Wonderful, I will call my client to let her know, your be joining the party on Saturday 5 to 7 p.m.. You know the usual, extra money for additional services." She states to him over the phone.

"Understand, and good night, Judy."

"Good night."


	4. Chapter 4

Damien having to be working on his computer in the bedroom. When Susan walked in carrying her shopping bags. Dropping them onto the queen size bed.

"Hey! ; What's going on? She asked catching her breath from the entire day.

"I have a gig for Saturday evening. A new client for which Captain Kate Beckett requested for her friend Dr. Lanie Parish of the Medical Examiner's. She was asking for me from the Escort service.

Knowing full well that he's got a talent for when it comes to using his cock and tongue.

"Oh, really!; Why only you, Damien?" She asked slightly disappointed.

"She asked for me, Richard Castle and one other from the 12th precinct." He said.

Susan shakes her head. "Wow!, Richard Castle. He's getting to be a regular customer of the Escort Service." She says before walking over to her husband sitting to kiss him rather hard having missed him all day. " I've missed you today." She says nodding a little before she goes to place her hand onto his groin through his blue sweat pants already half hard to her likely.

She smiles at the way his cock was responding to her touch. She tells him, she loves him. Before she pulls out his huge cock, bending down to take it into her hands feeling it come alive with energy standing at fully erect attention.

"You ready?" He whispers into her ear to have her take him fully deep into her throat.

"Nod please of your ready." She does nod moving her mouth & tongue up and down his shaft.

And no doubt this Dr. Lanie Parish will be doing the same with his tasty cock. While her eyes narrow with taking him fully to be working on it. She was able to have him come hard into her mouth. Moaning & jerking his body from the massive orgasm he had spilled into and down her sated throat. Taking a deep breath afterwards she moves away from him.

She turns around to face him. "Goo luck with you gig Saturday. Maybe I will be lucky to pick up one myself as well for over the weekend. Since things been been slow the past week with the clients."

"Maybe."...He says recovery from the orgasm before continuing on with his business on the computer. And placing his cock back into his sweat pants. No doubt later once she relaxed more. He will be able to "fuck her brains" out of his wife to give her a ride for the rest of the evening.


	5. Chapter 5

The bullpen was cool today. L.T. had a smile on his face all day. And with the weekend coming up. He couldn't wait for his time with Lanie in bed. He'd been wanting to get into her pants or rather between her legs and buried himself. Along with her water melons.

Since Beckett was working today to go over her paper work down town. She let out a tired sigh of relief. When the cool air hit her over heated skin.

She saw L.T. walking around handing in different reports to those in the bull pen working. She can sense. He was probably thinking a great deal about Saturday night.

She could see it now. Damien, Castle & L.T. going at it with Lanie's water melons & clit to have so much heat. They would need a fire engine to put out the flames.

She called Castle for a quick minute at the loft. Since he was finishing up a chapter for his new novel. While giving him the chance to watch Reece for an hour or two. Giving the nanny a break to go home until tomorrow. Her relief wouldn't be arriving until tonight.

Any rate when she called him. Castle stopped his typing to be thinking about Lanie. To be thinking about her ripe water melons, or what he plans to do with them.

When he picked up the phone. She had a remark to have him chuckling. "Hey, lover boy, are you ready for tomorrow?" While taking a sip of cool water from the cooler. She was thirsty after all of the thoughts in her mind.

"You betcha, Kate; what about yourself?" He asked quietly, listening to the monitor for any noise coming from the nursery. There were none.

"Oh, I don't know, Rick. I have a number of things, I could be doing tomorrow evening. Like watch a porn flick to get off my rocks, but than again. I won't have you or any other men sucking my pussy or breasts."

Castle laughed at her comments. "You could always call your friend Lanie, to include you on the fun, you know?" While she looked around the bull pen so not to give herself away."

"You know what!; I will right now, when I get off the phone with you." Giving a sheepish look thinking about L.T. and Damien.

"Perfect!" Castle declared hanging up the phone to go check on his son for now.


	6. Chapter 6

Kate Beckett made that call to Lanie that evening. Despite having to be in bed. Lanie wasn't asleep. She wasn't able to thinking a great deal about tomorrow.

Lanie picked up her phone from the dresser next to her side of the bed. Literally. She wanted to play with herself. Thinking about it had her nipples excited, along with the wetness between her legs, wetting the white sheets.

Nor this was the first time over the years, and not the last time either. "Fuck." She knocks over a plastic cup having had water in it from earlier.

She goes to answer it in a soft whispered. She looks at the caller I.D. to be her friend Kate Beckett. Thinking why she was calling at this hour after discussing Saturday earlier.

"God, Kate, why are you calling me now?" She asked pulling up the blankets to cover herself for now. She was feeling. Heat, crazy! It was all in her mind right now.

But wait until tomorrow evening. There would be more heat to shake a leg at.

"I am calling Lanie, to asked on whether It would be all right with you joining the party with the others."

"While Lanie with an open mouth, she couldn't believe it. But than again thinking. Seeing a Kate Beckett, a woman crouched in between her legs. She had never had an woman in all of her life go down on her, nor suck her water melons. It would be in interesting experience. Thinking it over for a moment. She says. "Sure, Beck. Join the party. More the merrier, I guess. But it's going to be something to have three men on either of us." She says licking her lips for now.

'Don't worry Lanie, your going to have your fill of cock & tongue to last you a life time. Remembered I have already had Damien fuck, suck & lick my body to be wonderful.... But I have no idea about L.T.; it's going to be a bit of a surprise for us. See you tomorrow night.

"Night Beck." She hangs up the phone. Places it back onto the dresser top. She decided to start to play with herself any way. Taking out the lotion from the second draw, along with her middle size vibrator soaking it up with the lotion to begin working on her taut nipples and clit. She wasn't able to wait any longer....


	7. Chapter 7

Kate couldn't believe it. Lanie actually said yes to her request.

Now she was really ready for tomorrow. The only other fact was the issue of a babysitter. Making sure Andrea will be around tomorrow evening with her schedule.

Fast Forward.......

It was a warm day. Temperatures were supposed to be even hotter than the past week. How ironic! Thinking about all of the heat to be generated inside of Lanie's apartment.

Lanie had gone out early to pick up supplies for everyone to have during any type of break. "Any boy! They will need it."

She was dressed in a very low cut green dress to show off her water melons. Even though the dress is not going to staying on long once everyone arrives. Which would be soon.

L.T. was driving up in his black truck, mostly for driving back & forth to work and getting around mostly. He had on a brown short sleeve tee, with matching shorts to show off his bulging muscles with his legs, biceps. along with everything else. He liked to show off. Since his shorts were tight in places.

He walks into the apartment building to the fourth floor. Taking the elevator getting inside with the ladies inside looking on. Before getting off to head for her apartment down the hall.

When he goes to ring the bell. Lanie opened the door. She was amazed already at how wonderful he was looking in those shorts of his.


	8. Chapter 8

Before everyone arrived. Lanie was in need to taste L.T.'s cock.

While L.T. wanted to do the very same with sucking her water melons. He didn't wait.. Taking liberties.

He pushed her against the front door. Catching her off guard with this move.

With her green low-cut dress. He goes to pull the top part from her shoulders having her taunt breasts pop out. Showing in all of their glory in front of him,

He was clearly impressed with her "Valuable assets."

Right away with both hands squeezing both to have her jerk a little, while his nimble fingers squeezed both of her very ripe nipples tasting delicious. She was taken back from the sensations on what he was certainly doing to her body. While he was smile confidently.

Lanie was rendered speechless. L.T. continued on with now his mouth & tongue taking over with the action. 

She had no problem with the way her body was reacting to some one she never even considered over the year. Until now!

It was at this moment. She had the strength to change positions. Turning him into the door this time. Now this was a surprise to him for which he did appreciate it greatly having to be sexy-as-hell. Thinking.

She was able to pull down his sweat pants. He wasn't wearing any under ware. He was. "OMG!" He was stacked. That's for sure. His cock was already "growing" to be standing out twitching in front of her.

She could get used to this having his cock either in her mouth, pussy or anus. Either way. She didn't care.

She smiles at him. Before bending down to have her hands stoke up and down his round/fat cock into her hands. Along with his balls. Having him moan from the way she was making him feel.

He closes his eyes. She swallows him whole, while working her mouth on him making noises with her throat.

She was doing this now to get a taste of him before the real action begins.

After a moment or two. She was able to get him to come into her throat. Taking every inch of him with out gagging. She was was enjoying herself for now. After a moment catching his breath from the quickness of his orgasm. She placed his now shrunk cock back into his sweat pants.

He was speechless right now. Along with being "She's hot" comment. He admits and than gulps before placing the top part of her green dress back over her shoulders for now.

Moving away. But first he says in her ear. "Do you want me further at a later date?"

She whispers back. "Hell, yes, L.T.!"


	9. Chapter 9

Damien & Castle almost arrived together. They were able to find parking spaces. It's a good thing they were no parking meters or else they would be in trouble.

Both are moving out of the vehicles, along with Kate Beckett. It was a surprise to see her. Since he had no idea she would be coming along for the ride this evening.

He sees her. Looking behind Castle to walk up the stairs leading into Lanie's apartment building.

"I know what your thinking Damien. Lanie said it was find for me to join in on the party. So what ever you do to us this evening. I am ready to go in every way." She winked at him. While Castle didn't say one word. His mind was on Lanie's water melons, among other things.

While all three continued on with their walking inside heading for the elevator.

Otherwise Beckett was able to noticed the brown bag of sexual toys. He had brought along with him. She was already gritting her teeth. Along with clenching her fists thinking about it in her mind.

Thinking of disgusting things to combat her body's immediate response through her black lacy bra. The one she loves all of the time to wear. When ever Castle wanted to catch her in the broom closet when ever they were at the 12th precinct together.

When they do arrive all three of them. Everyone could sense something was already going on with Lanie & L.T. "You could smell the sex in the air."

Lanie opened and closed the door. Damien was able to introduce himself. She was likely this even further.

It would be a few moments. He was setting up all of the goodies onto the white marble coffee table. Damien had asked to show him the bed room. For where they would be starting off with the hand cuffs.

Lanie's interest peaked. When she saw the cuffs in his hands.

He had announced to the ladies along with L.T., Castle and of course himself to take off their clothing. As part of the show & tell of the evening.

She couldn't help it after seeing Damien and his "PRIZE" package. He was so much more bigger then L.T.

She was undressed in seconds. Along with Beckett following orders. While being told to lay down side by side on the bed.

He & Castle were able to place the hand cuffs. There's a sharp metallic clicks and than suddenly their hands are cuffed to Lanie's head board. While L.T. helped with the feet ding the very same thing. Both ladies cursed for the most part having to be really tight. As with there feet. "Torture,"

"All right now. We will now begin the evening. L.T., You will do as you wish with Lanie starting first with her breasts, while Castle & I will work on Beckett. After five minutes or so, we will then switch partners to do the very same."


	10. Chapter 10

L.T. whispered in Lanie's ear. Before going for her nipples. "You have quite a pair of water melons." He didn't give her a chance to answer back. Right away he went after her taut nipples with his intoxicating mouth. She wasn't able to breath for the moment.

He was sucking them so hard. She was arching up her back. But with the metallic cuffs. They were holding her into place. He had pulled with his mouth making little sucking noises to drive her just wild.

With his body covering hers on Lanie's plum colored sheets of her queen size bed. She could feel his straining cock near the entrance of her already wet clit. It was at this moment using his twisting tongue lightly touching the extended nipples. As a deep groan spills from her lips as L.T. continues on.

She tells him. She wants his cock inside of her. He he says to be patience for now. "I have been wishing for this for such a long time." 

She says. "Then why did you wait until now, L.T.?" Saying it very softly for even Beckett to hear. When he said why. She could understand his reasons. "Esposito." But now that they are no longer together. She will see what she is able to do with pursuing the relationship in the near future.

As for Beckett. They're all over her. Castle eating, while Damien was hungry. Placing his huge cock into Beckett's mouth. She was mostly doing a bang up job on his cock. She knew what to do in regard to his pleasure spots. No doubt, Susan has as well being married to him.She said to herself.

However she wasn't exactly able to concentrate. When her husband couldn't get enough of her wet pussy.

He was mostly liked a caged lion wanting to captured up his prey further. She wasn't able to move all that much between Damien & Castle. She was covered. The air was getting heavy to breath with both men enjoying themselves at her expense.


	11. Chapter 11

God, she couldn't stand it. Lanie was trying to breath with L.T. biting her breasts just enough for her body to jerk. And then he moved up to kiss her hard.

It's long and deep and through, the kind of slow, sucking kisses that left her aching and wet, lips and teeth and his tongue, with his hands cradling her face as he makes her head truly spin. She is trying to desperately to move with the hand cuffs.

She lefts out a shaky sigh as his lips trace a line over her jaw.

"L.T.... She murmurs, her voice trailing off when his tongue hits a sensitive spot behind her ear and his hands again cover her water melons, palming them, squeezing this time gently.

Before he pulls his hands away, she is so dazed from his touch, so hypo aware of his presence, her skin crawling, her nipples tight. She's not used to feeling so helpless--so out of control. And she can't eve touch him, her hands & feet held by the metallic cuffs. She holds her breath.

And then his mouth is finally between her legs and she really can't breath.

He's so wonderful at this, so obscenely good. His tongue is slowly sucking, firm and relentless, pleasuring & teasing her with pressure. Oh, so close to where she really, wants it.

But with her bound hands trapped inside, arching her hips just so and when he suddenly slides his cock from the wetness. Deep inside of her. She lets out a loud choking cry......

For which she hasn't done in such a long while. She was actually enjoying this really. Having made the right decision to do this.


	12. Chapter 12

Lanie having to be enjoying herself.

Castle more so, along with Damien. He always does when Susan is not around.

He didn't quite noticed Castle having to be so involved. Damien had finished off with his orgasm. It's truly amazing with what Beckett can do with her mouth. Castle is a lucky man to have her as his wife. Along with those sexy long legs of hers to thrill any one man.

Finally Castle comes up for air to give her a minute to breath, while everyone watching Damien to see what was next.

Damien orders L.T. and Castle to released the ladies from the cuffs. They would be able to rest for a few moments.

Lanie needed the break to gathered herself. Slowly rubbing her wrists and ankles with needing to have the circulation back in them.

Lanie tells L.T. in his ear. "You were wonderful." He gets off the bed with a smirk to go for water to quench his thirst. Along with everyone else. She was watching his back side. "Great ass as well." Thinking... 

When she moved off the bed. She could feel her water melons were tingling. L.T. really did a job on them in order for her to feel it this much.

After a few moments. Damien taken out the riding crops with the blind folds. Since he didn't set up the exercise bars. Something was up with his mind.

"All right everyone. Here it is. The ladies will play catch your man with the crops & blind folds. While the men including myself. Once your able to catch your choice after three times. Your be able to do what you wish to him. What I mean by this. Whip him, suck his cock, use your choice of sex toys to be used. You will have ten minutes before switching positions. Understand all this everyone?" He says. While everyone says in unison. "Yes."

"Good. Lets begin.>>>>>>


	13. Chapter 13th

Lanie Thought. Now this is going to be fun. She had never done anything like this before in her entire life. Even when she was with Espsoito. When they were together as a couple.

She felt the riding crop in her hands feeling the material. Along with the damage that could be done to one's body. Right now she had her eye on Damien. She told him her choice being asked first. Someone was going to be left out. Unless other wise. There were no real rules in this game.

She asked him.

"I said anyone or more to your choices." Damien points out with a wink.

"Well than. I will go after you & L.T. as my choices." While it was Beckett to go after Castle. It will teach him a lesson in some ways.

His curious mind had drove her crazy as he tried fruitlessly what else he could do to extend her true pleasure.

Damien placed on his blindfold as with the two others moving into position without falling over anything.

Lanie cracked her whip just slightly around Damien's waist reeling him in like a fish. Once she did. She quickly placed his cock into one hand to give a quick feel before sending him back into the "Waters" so to speak.

L.T. moved toward the far end near the bathroom entrance.

When she caught up to him, along with her water melons bouncing all over the place. She cracked the riding crop catching him around his legs to have him fall to the tile floor of her bathroom. She wasn't going to let him get away. Turning him over onto his back on the cold floor.

She went directly for his cock taking it into her mouth. Since it was at rest for the moment. 

He couldn't believe it. This was some night so far. And well worth it never the less.


	14. Chapter 14

Lanie watched Castle go at it with his own wife. You would think, they don't get it on at their own bedroom of all things. But then again. Castle has been making love to her. Ever since they met. But back then it was mostly with there eyes, facial and body language.

For herself. She only wanted sex for those interested in her body and her water melons. Esposito had told her last year he wasn't In-love. Unlike Castle, Beckett, Jenny and Kevin.

But now with getting a year older & wiser, along with a new job position.

Just maybe she will be able to have all of it now. It's going have to come naturally.

She snaps back to the present. She needs to crack her riding crop to continue on. L.T. had moved into another room using his hands to feel his way. While Damien just waited. He had suspected. She would go after him first. He was handsome as well. But she couldn't decide whom was better. But when it comes to there packaging, both men were extremely well endowed.

Moving off she caught him from behind. As the riding crop caught him into his bare back leaving a welt this time. And a wincing pain from his lips.

Lanie glances at him. As he tries to move away from her. "Where are you going?" She asked him though. While his heart leaps in his throat.

"Your mime, right now. On the couch before I change my mind and go after Damien instead. Unless. That is what you want at this point?"

"No. I want you, Lanie to fuck my brains out of me with your mouth and your water melons to have them with my cock between them." He said in a soft voice.

"I can do that L.T. right now." Moving over to him onto the grey small couch. She was now ready for this finally..........


	15. Chapter 15th

Castle tells Kate into her ear. He loves her. Though having to be here. While she is turned onto her back by him. He had stopped for a moment. To regroup his thoughts, his mouth of all. As with his cock for the most part.

He wasn't done with her. He smiles back against her, to her have draw up her legs. Lets her knees to fall open, and the grey rug whispers her skin pooling at the top of her thighs.

Her muscles jolt when his index finger grazes her clit. She's sopping wet. And has been so on the edge that she can barely bit back a moan that wants to escape from her mouth with the blind fold on her.

It's been building all day with having to come here to Lanie's apartment. Since there were no real rules to follow.

However with Damien here without Susan. He seem at a lost without her here. And it was driving him crazy no doubt.

Going back to Castle. His fingers circle over her swollen nerves, fast and hard, her need an urgent. Knowing what to do next.

Sliding two fingers inside. He pushes up against her g-spot. Her head falling back against they grey rug at the sharp and of great pleasure. As she feels his fingers circled inside her, now with his tongue circling at her clit.

She is trying to get leverage, her hips rising against at his touch. Jolting her with the rapid, heated climb of her body. God! This wasn't going to take all that long. She'd already had been so primed for the picking. When she finally comes to have her breathing hard from the fast & furious orgasm having taken the blind fold off Castle.

She's keenly aware of his eyes looking down on her with such desire. She manages to blink open her eyes once more.

She sees the riding crop on the side of her. He would be someone's prey once again. Even though he had changed the rules with placing his wife onto the rug before going to work.

///////

Otherwise with Lanie after going after L.T. earlier. Decided to try her hand with Damien. She needed to at least for now recover for a moment or two to catch her breath. This really wasn't used to this type of action in such a long while.

God. He's handsome. Just like L.T. She says to herself once again.

There's really no other word for him. Right now. Damien having taken off the blind fold. It was time to switch positions. He smiles when he sees Lanie gazing upon him softly.

He studies her on the low light of the apartment, sex-mussed glory, and her "Plump" water melons having to be pert. And something indefinable with-in her eyes.


	16. Chapter 16

It wasn't a big surprise for Lanie to go with Damien with the switch in partners. While L.T.mention to Castle. He would this time to be the odd man out this time. With Castle to be standing on the sidelines. He really didn't care. It would give him the chance to recharge his body going to the frig to see if Lanie had leftovers around knowing all of us would be here.

Lanie did indeed had left the frig stocked up for the evening. Making him extremely happy at the types of food inside. Taking out the salad's & sandwiches, she had made. Along with the beer of all things. Even though he was more into the whiskey & scotch type of man. He was in his glory this night, along with a possible hang over taking out the Budweiser bottle.

While everyone else were going at it in the other room.

But for Lanie and Beckett had read years earlier. When you're in a life and death situation, your life passes before your eyes. However in this case, the both are with men that are studs in every way. For Damien, he already in the Escort business. While L.T. is a cop. He should consider with joining them to make extra money on the side. If possible!

Any rate Lanie having to be enjoying the taste of Damien's huge cock inside of her mouth. She just couldn't get enough of him dispute his size. But one thing she does know. She wanted him to screw her really hard either in her pussy or anus. Either way is just find with her.

However for L.T., Beckett really didn't know what to expect from him. So she settled for a quick fuck. Sitting on top of him after taking the lotion from the table to place it on his cock and her opening. Before moving into a sync movement. He grabs hold of her pebble nipples pinching them hard to have her cry out to triggered an explosion orgasm inside........


	17. Chapter 17th

When it came to Lanie's needs. She usually gets what's needed. And right now she was listening to Damien's sweet nothings in her ear.

He mostly had a system for keeping things under control. Even though may not been conventional, but it worked. Oh, boy, did it work.

He asked her. He wanted to screw her up her anus after finishing up with the switching of partners thing. It was obvious she would say yes to his request. After spending a great deal of time with her Water Melons. Meeting his eyes, he flicked his attention to the clock on her wall. "Time is money for him."

"Oh, sure Damien, I am ready for anything you give me. While she gives him a soft gentle kiss to his cheek. But then again. He needed the full intimacy of the kiss. Taking her hard. She doesn't mind one bit at this action from him.

He tells Castle & Beckett for more of the same for now. This fact Beckett wouldn't know what would be on her husband's mind. When Damien says more of the same. In that effect could be anything in his mind.

While Damien went for the lotion, one vibrator before coming back over to her. Telling Lanie to lay on her stomach on her bed spread eagle. In order for Damien to get at her better along with what ever sensation she would be getting.


	18. Chapter 18th

Damien didn't care either way. He had placed enough of the lube to be placed on his hands, vibrator even though he might not be using it, but the lube went inside her anus. Damien used his palm to apply force and started rubbing her anus, feeling her breathing getting faster and faster.

She said to him to already get inside of her. Lanie whispered to him. Damien took his order from the woman, she wasn't playing around. He pushed his fingers at first to get her used to the idea before the real deal gets inside of her.

She had shifted enough for him to fell his cock at her entrance. With her legs spread eagle even further. With the lube slicking up inside, as her huge cock totally hard like a jack hammer. She could feel Damien's cock slowly disappeared into her.

She wasn't able to more all that much, even though lifting her hips a little up and down on him & taking him more and moved into her with every movement.

While he started rubbing her clit in circles with his lanky fingers. She was moaning more and more. As the force of his thrusting having to be much harder to have her go through the roof.......

He could tell with the way she was acting, she would be getting close. Because she couldn't keep her eyes open, and she was panting really hard now from the pressure.

Damien squeezed her ass cheeks really roughly, while hissing. Further pushing her to the very edge inside. It had felt like someone was stabbing her inside. It was getting to be too much.

But yet he continued feeling her insides trying to resist his huge cock. He told her to try and relaxed, but she couldn't feeling every god damn inch of him. She would be feeling it for days after tonight.

She was tight right now with her anus muscles contracting, to have him feel as if he was coming. And having to be a great relief to her.


	19. Chapter 19

Lanie chewed her lower lip as he continued on with being inside of her.

Thought he had come inside of her. He actually wanted more. But he knew it would be just too much for her.

He felt a little guilty for wanting to get his rocks off inside of this woman. Pulling out finally going limp for now. Lanie needed to recover before the next session. Damien will be wanting to be doing with everyone.

She was loving this idea. Maybe she will consider of doing it again in the near future. Now she needed to find out with who is the question on her mind.

After a long moment of silence. He gets off the bed asking permission by Lanie. On whether he could use the shower. She went to speak in his ear very softly. "Only if you can work further on playing with my water melons inside of the shower." She says with a smile on her face.

"Sure, Lanie. Why not ask L.T. to join us. While I have Castle set up with the candles. He will take care of his wife once more. Since he loves it so much like the last two times I have been dealing with hims as a client."

"Great Damien. I will look forward to it. But for now I will need of a break. And by the looks of you, maybe your going to need it as well before going in to start once again." She states taking a huge breath looking over at L.T. and the Castles sitting on the floor recovering.

One thing for sure. Lanie liked to be filled. While he had fucked her mercilessly, made her cum several times before he had let himself go inside. Even though she almost couldn't take it having to be huge. She had wondered why he wasn't in the porn movies with his cock having to be that huge. He would no doubt be paid a great deal of monies by the porn studios for a stud like himself.

She would have to mention it to him later. Once this entire night is over with.


	20. Chapter 20

Lanie tussled with the sheets. She couldn't wait. Though she were still battling with her conscious with all this. Two men in a shower with.

She had to wait. Until everyone had taken a break. It was truly remarkable with the evening so far and a number of surprises in regard to L.T. Now that she knows. She will differently pursue it further with him in the near future.

A rogue sob went through her throat, betraying her emotions. She needed to remain strong, not only for herself. But for those here in her apartment.

She looked over at Castle sitting on the floor with his wife taking a breather.

"Castle." She breathed asking on whether he was fine or not. He looked up at her. "Are you okak?" She asked feeling some what awkward.

'I am holding up, Lanie. Like everything else I do in my life." He said after a light pause, holding onto his wife in his arms now.

"Good to hear, Castle. But for now I am heading for the shower with my two friends here." Looking at the both of them with a wry grin on her face. "I am off now, while you two do what is the best between the both of you."

She said with Kate wondered aloud with her statement, while she raised her eye brows warily.

Lanie headed off completely over joyed while looking down at her "Children" or rather Water Melons to be riped for the picking once again.

When she had walked in. Damien had the hot water running making sure it were safe for everyone to get in. While L.T having to be standing on the side ready for action.

Lanie grinning at him sheepishly before slowly walking past the both men getting used to the temperature. Before Damien and L.T. walked in on either side of her to begin.......


	21. Chapter 21

Take me away Calgon. Lanie remembered an old tv commercial from years ago. This was pure heaven.

Danien and L.T. had each of her nipples in their mouths. Sucking away at their hearts content. Just enough to not have her jerking.

But then she groaned loudly as she stood. L.T. had grabbed her clit in his other hand to have her squirm now, while the water is cascading over her body.

"Oh, good. God!" Lanie says silently.

Immediately she had been melting into them both, absorbing there both strengths. However for Damien. He started to suck a little bit harder to have her cry out further. Leaving a tiny mark on the tip of her nipple with his teeth.

Afterwards he gave her a quick kiss on her lips to give Lanie a taste of him. It would seemed he were hungry for more. She lets him until she's not able to fully breath with his tongue inside of his mouth.

Thinking. He surely would make it into the porn business. "Fantastic!" Great idea. With her breathing shallow and pulse racing, she was in seventh heaven.

Lanie glided closer and practically purred at him. When she seen his cock as with L.T. in full bloom. What she would be doing. She would be going back & forth to suck each of them with her mouth.

Each man would have their turn to fuck her either inside her clit or anus. It was basically up to them at that point.

However for now she told them. She needed more Water Melon action after being done sucking each cock in it's glory.

She could actually feel the electricity of the moment inside of the shower. As she assaulted each man with her mouth, sucking, licking and using her tongue placing inside of the tip of their cocks. Pulsating with such energies to her. While her eyes light up like a Christmas tree.


	22. Chapter 22

It's been some night so far. More like the fourth of the July fireworks for Lanie.

She could feel the heat radiating off her body right now. Damien and L.T. causing her to be heated along with the hot water cascading down on her body.

She's going to be addictive to all this. He's nuzzling at her neck. Damien that is is, and for L.T. probing her anus with his fingers roaming inside. While his other hand inside of her clit with his nimble fingers driving her just wild. She's not able to stop moving.

It was electric and with uncontrollable desire she has for both men. "Is this possible?" She doesn't know the answer to the question.

It was at this point L.T. pushed Lanie into the shower wall to have her spread eagle wide with Damien holding her up from falling over. He was rock solid hard. She could feel him at the entrance. She had to take a deep breath and relax a little.

When he slowly pushed his fat-round cock into her anus. She couldn't but help hold onto Damien for support. Meaning taking hold of his cock as well into her hand. This was truly strange for her. 

In her ear kissing it softly and tenderly before taking a little bit of a bite at her ear lobe. Before moving in taking her full lips to kiss her with his tongue inside.

She didn't know what to do. Laugh, cry or moan from pure emotion trying to breath though out. L.T. started to pick-up speed with his thrusts inside of her. Her face contorting from the spasms inside of anus.

It's at this moment she grabs harder Damien's cock to have him cry out from the roughness. He would take revenge stopping his tongue kissing. And take a bite out of her right nipple and pulling it as far it could go. 

And have her cry out-loud. Before he knew it. L.T. continued before coming up with his orgasm and his cum inside of her to drip down onto the back of her anus and legs.

She was sated and done for now like a ripe tomato picked. Her face flushed for the most part. But Damien wasn't done. Not by a long shot....


	23. Chapter 23

L.T. had backed off on Lanie. After he was done with his orgasm for now. He needed to rest afterwards. Since he's not used to this type of sexual activity in the first place. He had asked Damien to leave the shower to just chill for now. Though he's not a party-pooper by a long shot. He walked out after taking one of the grey towels to dry off.

However for Lanie. Damien again went at her with vengeance. This time both with her water melons to squeezed them hard. And I mean hard this time to have her reeling like crazy. Not that she minds. But this was now hurting. He squeezed hard both the nipples to have them changed color to dark crimson. 

He had his entire body pushed up against her. He is so much more bigger than her for when it comes to body weight and height. While his cock now half-erect coming up again was pushing up against her lower stomach and close to her clit.

He says into her ear. "What do you really want Lanie besides me taking care care of your water melons liked you asked me earlier?" He said with that quirky smile of his on his face.

She had given him of a look of total disbelief on her face. And he's asking her what she really wants out of him inside of her own shower. She didn't need a minute to think about it at all. "I want you to fuck me so hard, that I won't be able to stand it for days. Either my pussy or my ass Damien."

"Very well then. I will go with your request." He moved in closer to her to where his face was where she can actually feel every hot breath of his. "Close your eyes Lanie. I want you to feel everything I am going to be doing to you."

First off once again. Taking her nipples to make them and pulling out more raw from the touch. She was moaning from all this action. It was now time for his fully-hard cock. He lifted her leg telling her to hold on for balance. When he enters her front thrusting up to hit the center of her g-spot. "God!" Was he hard as a rock. It feels like a jack hammer hitting inside of her to make her jerk from the motion.

Even though hard...He started to pick up his speed. She wasn't able to keep up with him with each and one of his thrusts. And while he's pushing hard into her. Taking both of her anus cheeks to spread them and squeezing and slapping the both really hard to have her cry out.

After that. He pulls out quickly to turn her around pushing her in against the wet tile wall. He's able to enter her once again from the back to hit it's mark. She is trying to breath. Inhaling and exhaling to catch her breath.

His jack hammer keeps continuing into her. Each thrust worst then the previous. And during all this he puts his hands around her chest to hold onto her both water melons. SHE WAS ON FIRE RIGHT NOW! She asked for it. And now she's getting all of the action she can handle right now.

His heart and breath were racing. He can feel himself will be coming soon. He was sweating. If that was possible being inside of a shower with the water running over both of their bodies.

Thrusting and grabbing a few more times. When she hears his crying out from his orgasm and pulling out of her.


	24. Final Chapter

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This series will be continued with Bananas. With Beckett and her craving for Bananas and Ice cream.

Truly amazing for Lanie and everyone involved. Damien had decided since he had run out of time for them. No one was interested in continuing including Lanie. She was mostly done for the evening. She was not disappointed.

There would be other times. Giving her the chance to recover. When she had asked Damien to screw her hard. And wouldn't be able to walk for days. She was very much sore throughout her entire body. Including her water melons having to be really tendered, sore and swollen. The same goes for her clit having to be crying out having been taken care of by him and L.T.

But in order for Lanie to speak with Damien before he leaves and goes home to his wife Susan. She would have her chance to ask him about the porn business.

In regard to Castle and Beckett. They had enough of the evening for now. Castle had hinted. He was still somewhat wanted his wife very badly in every way. However there were others that needed to be checked first.

Their son Reece. Having left Alexis and Martha in charge for the evening. No doubt. Once they arrived home. he would surely be sound asleep. They would be able to continued on with their bed-room antics.

When Lanie walked out from the shower. Quickly washing herself and gathering up her belongings. While Damien having to be packing up for the evening.

She had to thank her best friend Beckett for coming this evening. As with Richard Castle giving his usual cocky reply. The both of them were able to some what recovered getting dressed. They would be going into their own shower to clean up or any other actions if needed.

Lanie walked over to Damien and L.T. He was getting ready to leave as well already neatly dressed. She had told him, she would be calling him some time soon. This all depends on both of their working schedule's. He agreed with her request before going over to give her a quick kiss to her cheek. Before walking out the front door and closing it behind him and out into the hallway.

Damien looks up at her. Seeing that she had something on her mind that needed be said before he leave for the rest of the evening.

She coughed a little before continuing on with her words with the man. "Damien, I have been meaning to ask you all night."

"And what's that Lanie?" He says with that killing smile of his.

"Since your a part of the escort service and with your packaging." Looking down at his groin area. "On why you never considered joining a porn company to do movies?"

He looked up her. Never really thinking about it. Since he makes all of his extra monies on the side with the Escort company. "You know what. I never really considered it in the five years I have been working for the Escort company. It takes a great deal of money and an agent to get started with having a portfolio made up to be shown around." He says to her. As if he knows something more about then suggested.

"All you have to do is just try. And I know one man that can probably help you in that aspect. Since he knows a great many people with his connections."

Right away he knew who she was referring to for when it comes to his connections. "Richard Castle"

"Lanie. I will consider it for now. And let you know later about my decision in regard to your question. Good night for now. My dear lady." Going over to give her a quick kiss onto her cheek. While grabbing his belongings before walking out the front door of her apartment and home. Hopefully his wife would be there to greet him.

Thirty minutes later at his condo apartment. Damien had noticed his wife Susan's vehicle having be no where in sight.

When he had walked inside of the kitchen area. There was a note on the frig in her hand writing. It said.

"Received a call from the Escort Service. They needed someone for three hours for a party down town, Don't wait up for me. Don't know what time I will be home. Love, Susan."

Damien having to be disappointed. There was nothing more that needed to be done. Accept take a quick shower, something to munch on and then he would be off to bed. But the one question that had stuck in his mind was Lanie's question about becoming a porn star. He would have to speak with Susan about it any rate.

He leaves the lights on for now. Since he's not going to be all that long with the shower. Having to be walking out of the kitchen. Thinking about the entire night in general.

 

THE END


End file.
